


Broken Children

by fullfirefafar



Series: Failed Revelation [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, i love my sons i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Their deaths haunt Kanna and Kisaragi greatly.





	Broken Children

 The scarf felt cold in his grasp.  
  
 Blankly he stared at the ground. The scarf tucked between his chin and knees, the poor boy let his gaze wander far, far into the distance, mindlessly hoping, begging, wishing that this was nothing but a mere dream, that he would soon wake up, woozy yet happy in the arms of his beloved parents.  
  
 The chilling breeze on his skin grimly reminded him that this was reality.  
  
 One hand desperately clutching the scarf, he traced the other hand to the ground below him. A slim finger traced over the withering grass, palm them weakly pressed to the cold parts of the soil.  
  
 “Kanna.”  
  
 The boy didn’t reply immediately. His frown remained stuck on the poor, sullen face.  
  
 Kisaragi only bit back a frown of his own.  
  
 “Kanna…” Again he called for him, voice softer and slower than before. “Come on, Lil Bro. We have to make a move.” Though tone peeped just the slightest bit of joy in hopes that it would prep some spirit in the younger one, Kisaragi kept aware of their surroundings. The sharp tips of his ears twitched slightly at any unfamiliar sound. The squeezed pupils inside crimson eyes widened just the slightest as he did a quick scan around the area.  
  
 “Big Brother…”  
  
 All attention were robbed once his voice broke out. Immediately Kisaragi looked at him, concern and the urge to hold what’s left of his smile twitching his smile. “Yes, Kanna?”  
  
 “Did Mama and Papa hate each other?”  
  
 Of all the questions he would ask, of all the questions that came out after hours of numbed silence, Kisaragi was stunned to the bone once _that_ reached his ears.  
  
 Pale lips parted, yet words were robbed entirely by the shock alone.  
  
 “P-Papa—” Instead, Kanna shattered the heavy silence. “P—He…Papa k-killed…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. “H-H-He…” He couldn’t bring himself to forget the blood and flesh that had splashed out of his mother’s body.  
  
 Even when Kanna closed his eyes, he only flinched and cringed as his own vision mocked him, betrayed him, revealing him the picture perfect image of the supposedly blessed Yato that had pierced deep inside his father’s chest.  
  
 He gulped dryly.  
  
 “Ma…ma…” Once again his body shivered. Fatigue had long weighed heavily on his body. Fear and sorrow only worsened the poor boy’s condition. “M-Ma—She…” Quickly he snapped his eyes open, dull grey eyes almost swallowed by dark pupils. “Why would s-she… Why would th-ey…” Sentences shattered to sobs. Sobs frizzled apart to wheezes.  
  
 He couldn’t understand. He was too scared to understand. All he ever wanted in life was a happy family. All he ever wanted in life was to smile, to laugh, to follow in his parents’ and brother’s footsteps so that he would make them proud. It shouldn’t be like this, he eternally grieved. He didn’t understand the punishment he had received. He didn’t understand the punishment that had been bestowed upon his happy family.  
  
 The more he thought about it, rued about it, the more he could feel the shattered piece of his heart puncturing deep inside his chest.  
  
 Lips pathetically quivering on the dull blue scarf, Kanna nuzzled into the soft material and tried his very best to hold back a scream.  
  
 For once, he managed to hold back, but sobs instead became the song of his sorrow.  
  
 His body shivered terribly the first second, then stiffened entirely the next.  
  
 “Mom and Dad didn’t hate each other…” Kneeling beside the broken boy, Kisaragi had silently reached out and hugged his dear brother. “T-They…” Tone brittle and weak, he let out a slow, long sigh before nuzzling the top of Kanna’s head with his chin. “They loved each other a lot. They…were so happy together.” One by one Kisaragi pieced the words. Crimson eyes burned at the corners, the Vallite prince pulled him closer.  
  
 Kanna, eyes now wide open and left cheek brushing against his chest, only breathed heavily through a trembling mouth. “Then why—?”  
  
 “Someone else made Mom and Dad sad.” Carefully Kisaragi explained, though he himself was in the dark about the real enemy. “Someone else… Someone else ruined our family and made Mom and Dad suffer.” Anger fumed in the pits of stomach every time he was reminded as such. But he knew he couldn’t do anything about it; not now. As much as it hurt him that he could never take back what they had lost, Kisaragi knew he had to move forward in order to annihilate the source of his sorrow – of his brother’s sorrow.  
  
 He’d stopped shaking, Kisaragi suspected, but the eldest prince knew the poor boy was holding back more sobs.  
  
 “Who…”  
  
 Head still gently rested on top of his head, Kisaragi peeked downwards.  
  
 “Who did this to us…?” Saliva slid heavily inside Kanna’s throat. “Who… Why would they want to hurt u-us…?” Arms already limp by his sides, the youngest prince took a sharp breath. “Why do they hate us?”  
  
Silence became his answer this time. Silence was all Kanna needed to know.  
  
 The young prince then felt his brother’s hand rubbing up and down his back. He knew Kisaragi was at lost for words right now. He knew his brother was trying his very best to keep a hopeful façade for both of them.  
  
 Kanna appreciated it. He really did.  
  
 So instead, he fell silent too. Head now nuzzling his chest, Kanna shakily moved his right hand to the scarf on his knees. Weak fingers tightly clutched it, then firmly pressed close to his still quivering mouth.  
  
 The scarf felt cold in his grasp.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> intsys u left a perfect opportunity to reuse the time-travelling jazz just so i can ruin these kids


End file.
